User blog:Ezekielfan22/Vanessa Renzy (The Wrong Mother)
'Vanessa Renzy '(Brooke Nevin) was the main villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film The Wrong Mother (alternately titled Deadly Devotion; airdate April 8, 2017). History While in pharmacy school, Vanessa donated some of her eggs for tuition money. Later on, however, she was diagnosed with premature ovarian insufficiency, meaning that she could never have her own children. Wanting to track down the eggs that she donated, Vanessa enlisted the help of her co-worker/lover, whom she later strangled to death once he successfully tracked down her children. She found out her eggs had been implanted in Kaylene Larsen and plotted to take back "her" kids. Events Vanessa began her plan to reclaim her family by hitting Kaylene with her car and posing as a nurse at the hospital she was staying at, convincing her and her husband Drew to hire her on as a live-in nurse once Kaylene was discharged. Once in the home, Vanessa began over medicating Kaylene so she would be passed out frequently, leaving her to attempt to seduce Drew and develop a bond with the twins Zoey and Toby. When Kaylene's friend Samantha began to uncover Vanessa's drugging of Kaylene, the villainess exploited Samantha's peanut allergy by putting peanut butter on her car's steering wheel, causing her to have a reaction and crash her car as she reached for her EpiPen, dying in the crash. Later on, Vanessa made an attempt on Kaylene's life by allowing her to begin drowning as the two were doing their pool exercises, but stopped when Zoey and Toby ran out. Kaylene dropped her children off at her friend Mrs. Gilbert's house and called the police to report Vanessa, but she convinced them Kaylene was acting irrationally as a result of her accident. While Kaylene went out to find out more about Vanessa and her motivations, Drew arrived home from work and Vanessa pointed a gun at him. She forced him to drink a drugged smoothie before kidnapping him and the kids and taking them to a cabin she owned, delusionally saying that they could be a family and that she was Zoey and Toby's "real" mother. After sending Toby and Zoey to bed, Vanessa began to talk seductively to Drew, saying that she would be a much better wife and mother than Kelsey. Drew then attacked and disarmed Vanessa, leading to the two falling over the stair railing, knocking Drew unconscious. When Kaylene arrived with Detective Dawkins, Vanessa (non-fatally) shot the detective before preparing to set the house on fire. While she did this, Kaylene helped her children sneak out of the house before confronting Vanessa head on. The two women got into a struggle that ended when Kaylene took control of the gun and shot Vanessa dead. Trivia * Brooke Nevin previously played vampire Buffy Sanders from Smallville, villainess Rachael Sparks on NCIS, conspirator Nikki from Longmire, and evil femme fatales Heather Williamson and Shelby Coulson from Motive and Perception, respectively. * Brooke Nevin later played villainess Sara Burns on Lethal Weapon. Gallery Vanessa Renzy with Drew.png|Vanessa with Drew Vanessa Renzy with kids.png|Vanessa spending time with "her" kids Vanessa Renzy by pool.png|Vanessa in her villainous look Vanessa Renzy with gun.png|Vanessa armed with a pistol, preparing to abduct Drew (and later "her" children) Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Delusional Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sunglasses Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased